Better than Books
by Jedi Annie Scrambler
Summary: Mr. Gold teaches Belle that some things are better experienced then read about. Redbirdinwhitecage prompted on tumblr in public, first time


The day was sunny and bright. Summer in Storybrooke, Maine had come again, and it's residents were flocking to air conditioned building. Mr. Gold was no different.

Walking the empty aisles of the public library, he spotted a tempting refreshment. Belle French, eighteen and very pretty, dark hair, light eyes and soft white sun dress.

His hand tightened around his cane. Truly, he meant her her no harm, he only wanted a look, a whiff of her perfume. Maybe to entice a shy blush. He moved closer.

Belle was happy to escape the hot confines of her house. She was combing the romance novel section of the library, knowing full well that a steamy novel wouldn't cool her off. But she was curious, always curious, even more now in the boredom of summer.

What would it be like to have a man sweep her off her feet? To kiss her, to touch her in places she'd only discover in the dark of her room?

"Pleasant reading, dearie?" a accented voice interrupted her thoughts. Mr. Gold.

Belle's heartbeat quickened as she turned. She had harbored a crush on him since she was sixteen. Sexy Scottish accent, well tailored suit, and something about his mouth and hands that she couldn't quite place.

He was standing so close. She blushed.

"Just, uh-" she stammered, and he took the book from her.

"_Her Handsome Hero_?" he raised and eyebrow and let a smirk form, "a romance novel, Miss French. Hardly appropriate. Or accurate."

"What are you talking about?" she snapped hotly and snatched the book from him.

"All that talk of heaving bosoms and throbbing members, a completely inaccurate description of sex," he was rewarded with her pretty flushed face, "you can't learn to fuck from a book, dearie, it's better taught hands on."

"Well if you're so wise, then teach me," the words were out before she thought. But she pulled herself to stand tall, chin tilted to look him in the eye.

"Are you sure about that dearie?" he asked, voice rough, "are you sure you want to give your virginity to a monster?"

"I'm not giving my virginity to a monster," she whispered, "I giving it to you."

His mouth crashed against hers, probing, passionate. Her book hit the floor as he kissed her so long so she couldn't breathe. Belle gasped for air as he reached under her dress ans tugged off her panties, letting them pool around her ankles.

She muffled a moan in his jacket as a hand found its way between her legs. There was no hesitation, he slid a long finger into her, stroking her inner walls. He smiled, caressing her, thumb against that bundle of nerves.

"Oh little kitten," he whispered, "you feel so tight. It'll feel so good inside of you."

Still balancing with his cane, he pulled his fingers from her and unzipped his pants, pulling himself free from the confines of trousers and underpants.

Hand under her ass, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms went around his neck, her back to the stacks. Belle nuzzled his neck.

"Please, please Mr. Gold," she whimpered.

"What would you like, kitten?" he rasped, trying to be quiet. He didn't know who else was in the library and who could discover them at any moment.

"You, you inside me," she begged.

He pushed into her in one fluid movement. Belle gasped at the new feeling.

"Hush little one," he murmured into her hair.

He thrust into her again, rougher this time, and again. He found a pace that suited them both, him panting, Belle clinging to him. She was muffling her mews of pleasure in his throat. The vibrations were almost as pleasing as her tight body clenching around him.

Belle came. Her walls closing around him pushed Gold over the edge also. He bit his lip to remain silent.

When the tremors of his body stopped, he set a very shaky Belle on her feet. One had behind her head, he cradled her close, kissing the top of her head.

"Was that everything your little books said it would be?" he asked.

"Better than books," she replied.


End file.
